Wei Ka-Wei
Wei Ka-Wei was a sea-Isilan noble and bard who lived during the Sea-Isili Interregnum period He along side his older brother Cho Fought against invaders and rival warlords to reunite the empire of Sea-Isli. Bio: Early Life: Wei was born to the powerful Wei family of Sea-Isli's Ka clan and was Raised along side his brother Cho in Weilou Estate. Both were raised in the art of politic and rulership, though Wei much perfered the art of music. The Red Cowl Revolt: During his adolescence a group of sorcerers known as the Red Cowl begain to pratch among the upset peasantry igniting the long boiling anger of the lower classes against the rich noble clans. Estates were struck with riots and meny noble lords were lynched in their own homes including Wei's father Leu . Spurned to avenge their father Wei and his brother joined with the impearl army in their battles against the Red Cowl . Here he would meet meny of his future allies, the half merfolk assassin Vian Lu-Shui, the Mòuge Xiake, the fiery sell sword Ajoni Az-Reze and the mad cap Chun Ge-fang. In the battle he also saved the young strategist sent from Highhelm Thurnir Torm'son who swore himself to his service making Wei one of the few humans to have a dwarven Sworn second. He would help defeat the rebels but would observe the corruption of meny noble houses was responsible for this deed, and so he would swore to always care for the peasant folk to prevent such a conflict between the classes from happing again. Collation against the Tyrant: Emperor Renger Ge-Remil Died of a stroke in the year 1098 E.o,S leaving his two year old son Adiitya on the throne and the Stiletten queen mother Anna Meria as regent. Many Sea-Isili grew restless at a foreigner ruling the empire and the warlord Doung Ge-Goung took power with the aid the Fomoirian Bu-Lu. This would anger meny of the other clans who formed a collation against the Tyrant, among them the brother's Wei. Meny battles were fought in the campaign against the tyrant with great losses on both sides. Eventually it was learned that in defeat Doung paned to burn the capital as a distraction as he fled So Wei, Thurnir, and the other collation lords and strategists plot against him. The assassin Vian Lu-Shui was sent to infiltrate city using a banner previously captured while the collation forces were sent to distract his armies. He would also begrudgingly agree to let his friend Xiake distract Bu-Lu resulting his injury and near death. But the plan succeeded with the assassin killing the drunk Doung with little trouble and the armies of the Tyrant braking upon the presentation of his severed head, including Bu-lu Who was said to have fled the battle in with superhuman speed upon learning of his leages death. War of the Eight Princes: But the peace was not to last as the collation broke apret due to in fighting soon after the victory. Queen Anna Meria was not found in the city and her son, the Emperor had been taken by supporters of Bu-Lu to protect their master, Sai Su-Saki had recovered The Impearl Seal and fled to the west proclaiming himself the new emperor, as did Rayash Ge-Hita who funded the coalition and was part of the Imperial clan, and of course most of the other war lords fought to place their clan heads on the imperial throne. Seeking to end the warfare Wei took his army along with that of his cosen and close friend Tannere Ka-Riss to take back the seal . He would take it back but at great cost. After the battle he left his army and lands in the hands of his friend Tannere and left to spend some time in Highhelm Thurnir his friend and adviser at his side. Personality: He was a kind Charismatic man who cared deeply for his people . Power: Skilled Bard: he was a skilled musician Poet Leadership skills: Siver Tounged: Titles: Relationships: Cho Ka-Wei: He is close to his elder Brother Thurnir Torm;son: He wouldn Trivia: He was created by Elvenkin's friend Steven for a Three kingdoms Pathfinder gameCategory:Human Category:Bards Category:Sea-Isil Category:Warlord Category:GuestCharacters Category:1066E Births Category:Ka Clan Category:Adventurers Category:Poets Category:Humans